Danny Rose
Danny Rose is the main character and the narrator of the '' Mare Chronicles'' series. He is a witch and is currently Ray's boyfriend. History Early Life Danny Rose was born on December 31. He was raised by his single mother Josephine. When Danny was a baby his father committed suicide. Strange things often happened around Danny. For example, when ever Danny would get sad, it always rained or when he would get mad things would randonmly brake. Once, when he was in sixth grade, he was at his brother's, Brant, house and they got in a fight by the pool and the water started swirling and waves formed, flooding the pool. Also, in third gade, he claimed to see an winged person in the sky fling towards him and the school doctor said that Danny had an active imagination and was daydreaming so nobody believed him. Personality Danny is brave, spirited and is willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor. Danny remains true and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Danny is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger (such as when he sees bullying) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. He also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong. Many people tell him he is brave such as friends, family, strangers, and even gods and goddesses. He also states that he has the same "brooding" look as his father, that always branded him a rebel, and that his mom also has a rebellious streak just like him. Ray mentions that he is technically smart but seems to act dumb; and is obtuse, meaning he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. Danny can also be derisively sarcastic and moody, and he dislikes being manipulated or forced to obey. His ADD makes it hard for him to be attentive or to sit still in class and it also causes him to be random and off task easilly. He has never been one of the "cool" kids in class because he hangs out with supposedly "un-cool" people. Appearance Danny is described as a tall young man, with blonde hair with the ends dip dyed blue and bright aqua eyes that Ray descibes are like looking into the galaxy. Danny also always has the smell of cologne on him because he hates to smell anything bad. According to kids at school, he looks like a skater and a troublemaker, but quite handsome still. Ray later states that when Danny pleads, his aqua eyes seemed to be "like a cute baby husky that needed help", gives in, and wonders how anyone ever won an argument with him. Abilities Danny, as a witch, has these 'disabilities' and traits: ADD: Danny's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him think faster then most people and spot things that most wouldn't. Fighting Skills: Danny is a master with daggers because he and his brother were interested in fantasy. They practiced on targets with fake daggers and bows since they were children and Danny became very good throwing at moving targets. Witch Abilities As a son of a True Mare; one of the first mare created, Danny is an extremely powerful witch. Both through his mother's authority and his own inherent power, Danny's abilities include: Magic: With the power a True Mare within him, Danny has the ability to control a natural form of energy. This is what we know he can do so far: Book of the Night spells: any spell that is written in the ancient book. Puppeting: He can control a persons or animals body parts into doing whatever he wants(This is his faorite spell and most used spell) Elemental Control: He uses this in fights or when he's angry. Time Control: He can stop time when he focuses hard enough Second Soul: '''He has two souls, one good and one bad. his mom split the good and bad soul and mixed them togeather to have two mixed souls and put one in his pet ferret, Klarion. Magical Items '''Hooded Cape: he was given this by his mom. It's material is inpenetrable and when he picks up the ends, he can turn into a bat. Magical Pets/Companions Klarion: Danny's spirit, who has been his personal pet since Danny was born. Relationships Love Interests Ray Blakely Ray is portrayed in the series as Danny's primary love interest and eventually becomes his girlfriend. When Danny first saw Ray, it was at the animal shelter when he was six and he was buying a ferret and they became immediate friends. They've had crushes on eachother since they were eleven but never acted on them. Now that there older and have to fight againsted X, they feel even more protective of eachother. When X captures her, Danny becomes very angry and acts impulsively. After rescuing her, he kisses her and promises to never let her get hurt again. Friends Daron Paris Daron is like a little brother to Danny, and they would do anything for eachother. When he first meets Daron, he and Ray are in battle with X's demons. Amelia and her little brother run into the battle with four little creatures, minions of Daron, fighting with them. After all the demons are dead, Danny heals a wound on Daron and the little boy just clung to him. Daron told Danny that he wanted to train with him instead of his sister because he feels more connected with him. He states that witch magic and monsters summoning is similiar because they both have evil in them. They want to learn how to control because evil can take hold of you and control you if your not strong enough. Amy Paris Amy and Danny have a wierd relationship. when they forst met, he was attracted to her because of her enchanting powers and kept asking Daron about his beautiful sister. Daron gave Danny a ring that blocks the power of the enchanting that he made when he almost fell in love with his own sister. After that, when Daron started training with Danny, Amy got jealous and started acting mean to Danny. She thought that her little brother preferred Danny and not herself so she hated Danny. After her brother explained why he wanted to be with Danny more, she understood and let them be. After that, They became better friends and were protective of eachother because Amy was Daron's sister and Danny meant a lot to Daron Family Josephine Danny loves his mother, Josphine, dearly. He always wishes to make her happy and would do anything to keep her. He is very mindful of her safety. After his mom tells him that he is a witch, he feels betrayed that he lied to her and runs away to live with his best friend, Ray. At the end of the first book, he realises it was a mistake and that he shouldn't have left, and returns home to his mom. Amar Rose Danny grew up without his father because Amar committed suicide when Danny was a baby. Josphine said that his father was in the army and killed himself because of the memories he still had from the war. In the first book, Danny finds out that his father didn'y committ suicide and that X killed his father in an attempt to kill Danny, but Jospehine cast a spell so that any True Mare, besides herself, can not get into the house.